


Dos años

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Naruto se pierde, y Sasuke se encuentra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos años

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 07 - Kunai.
> 
> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 135 del anime, 234 del manga. (La primera temporada, vaya).

Los fines de semana no había Academia Ninja, pero Naruto los aprovechaba igualmente para entrenar. Se levantaba pronto, aunque no tanto como cuando tenía clase, se ponía su llamativa ropa y sus inseparables gafas, y salía de casa, con ánimo de enfrentarse al mundo un día más.  
  
Casi inconscientemente, asustó a un par de niños que paseaban acompañados por sus padres en el camino a Ichiraku Ramen. Prefería ver la expresión de ira que la de frío desprecio que solía portar la gente de la aldea al mirarle. Tenía la sensación de que, si agachaba la cabeza, si se dejaba ignorar, acabaría desapareciendo, escondido entre las sombras de sus propios miedos.  
  
Después de desayunar se encaminó a buscar el sitio de entrenamiento de esa mañana. No tenía ninguna rutina para encontrarlo y elegirlo, simplemente andaba y decidía el camino basándose en elementos aleatorios, como la dirección del viento o en busca del verde más brillante en las copas de los árboles.  
  
Ese día siguió a una ardilla saltando de rama en rama. Era pequeña, pero rápida, y yendo tras ella notaba un cosquilleo de libertad en todo su cuerpo. A veces le gustaba pensar que un día él podría ser como ella, ignorante de su alrededor excepto para las cosas que realmente importaban.  
  
Después de muchas vueltas, que aprovechó como calentamiento, acabó llegando a un claro en una zona poco transitada, al parecer, del bosque de Konoha.  
  
Era hora de empezar. Sacó las armas del estuche de su cintura y comenzó con las prácticas de puntería, intentando recordar las últimas clases, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.   
  
Al menos para él.  
  
Con un gruñido de frustración, recogió las armas (pocas habían dado cerca del objetivo marcado en los árboles, muchas menos en ellos) y volvió a lanzarlas, incansable. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le daba esa asombrosa resistencia, pero no era algo que Naruto se planteara. Era capaz de estar entrenando, durante horas, y, por muy agotado que estuviera a la noche, al día siguiente se despertaba como nuevo.   
  
Todavía le faltaba un tiempo para entenderlo, y entonces todas las piezas encajarían en su sitio.  
  
Pero de momento, Naruto seguía intentando acertar en los puntos marcados en los troncos, sin tener mucho más éxito que la primera vez.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?  
  
La voz le sobresaltó y lanzó el kunai, pero la persona que había aparecido ni siquiera hizo ademán de esquivarlo, ya que el arma pasó a más de un metro de donde estaba.   
  
Naruto pensó que un poco más y se le hubiera salido el corazón por la boca. ¿Pero es que ese gilipollas no sabía avisar? No se paró a pensar (no solía razonar demasiado en algunas ocasiones) y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces  _tú_  aquí, imbécil? ¿Acaso me has seguido?  
  
Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.   
  
\- Esto pertenece al clan Uchiha,  _idiota_  – ahora la sorna estaba impresa en la voz -. ¿Entrenas sin ni siquiera plantearte dónde estás?  
  
Se puso ligeramente rojo. Evidentemente, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. No sería la primera vez que tardaba demasiado en volver a casa por no saber el camino.  
  
\- Bueno… er… esto…  
  
Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente.   
  
\- Haz lo que quieras. Total, con tu nivel actual no eres capaz de hacerle daño siquiera a un árbol. Pero ésta es mi zona de entrenamiento, y no te pienses que te la voy a dejar para ti.  
  
Naruto casi se asombró de oírle un discurso tan largo al Uchiha. Por lo que él sabía, desde la tragedia de su familia, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie.  
  
Mucho menos con él, como ya había aprendido hacía tiempo.  
  
Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.  
  
\- ¡Maldito bastardo-¡  
  
Pero su grito fue interrumpido por un kunai que pasó rozándole. Se quedó muy quieto de la impresión, y una gota de sudor cayó desde su sien.  
  
\- Idiota, lo que he dicho es cierto. Cuando seas capaz de lo que hago yo, vienes donde mí y me lo dices.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se calló y no hizo ningún comentario. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había visto los entrenamientos de Sasuke en la Academia y no era alguien con el que se pudiera bromear demasiado. Su puntería era aterradoramente buena para su edad, era uno de los mejores en Taijutsu, e incluso muchas de las técnicas adelantadas las hacía correctamente tras pocos intentos.  
  
Esos eran ellos, el mejor y el peor de la clase, respectivamente.  
  
Comiéndose su rabia (y la envidia, pero eso es algo que no admitiría) siguió con su entrenamiento a medias, mientras que atisbaba el de Sasuke, que se había colocado no muy lejos de su posición.  
  
Intentaba discernir las diferencias entre sus lanzamientos y los del Uchiha. Tenía que haber algo, algo concreto que ayudara a Sasuke a que fueran exactamente donde él quería.  
  
 _Vamos, Naruto, mírale. ¿Qué hace él que tú no?_  
  
Sasuke sólo había entrenado con una persona en toda su vida, y la próxima vez que la viera no iba a ser precisamente para lanzar kunais a un árbol. Desde que él se fue, nunca hubiera dejado que nadie le acompañara en sus entrenamientos por el bosque. De todas formas, estaba sólo. Nadie quería ir con el Uchiha, como si lo que les había hecho Itachi fuera una maldición, algo contagioso.   
  
Y sí, algunas familias le ayudaban con la comida, pero los Uchiha no habían sido nunca muy buenos vecinos (además de vivir aislados, tendían a sólo hablar con otros del clan), así que nadie le había tratado con especial cariño.  
  
No es que le importara, tampoco. Quería estar sólo.  
  
Por eso, no se entendía muy bien a sí mismo en esos momentos. ¿Qué le había llevado a dejar a Naruto quedarse ahí? La verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pelea. No era algo que la gente recordara, pero ese preciso día hacía dos años de la marcha de su hermano. Y de la desaparición de toda su familia.  
  
( _Muerte_ , se corrigió.  _La muerte de toda mi familia_ )  
  
No era un buen día para Sasuke. De hecho, prácticamente no había dormido, y los ratos en los que consiguió conciliar el sueño, las agobiantes pesadillas no le habían dejado descansar.  
  
No indagó demasiado. Prefería no saber qué es lo que le ha llevado a tomar esa decisión. Prefería no ver la debilidad que a veces asomaba en la parte más profunda de su mente.   
  
Prefería entrenar, hacerse más fuerte, pensar en la venganza, que recordar que estaba solo.  
  
Así que dejó que Naruto se quedara donde estaba, y también dejó (qué remedio) que le mirara de reojo cómo lanzaba los kunais. Al contrario que la suya, la técnica del llamativo ninja era pésima. Los soltaba tarde y con demasiada fuerza, y la posición de su mano no era correcta.  
  
Suspiró internamente y, llevado por un impulso, comenzó a hacer sus lanzamientos de manera más lenta. Disimuladamente, marcó algo más la manera de meter el dedo índice sólo hasta el nudillo en el agujero del kunai, lo balanceó suavemente, y lo soltó, casi sin darle fuerza. El arma salió disparada y se clavó en el medio de la diana, con un clack que resonó entre los árboles.  
  
Naruto observó el proceso en silencio, intentando hacer que no miraba, al tiempo que seguía entrenando por su cuenta. Ahora que lo había visto más despacio, empezó a entender qué es lo que hacía mal. No es que en la Academia no lo explicaran, pero, por lo general, se distraía hablando con Chouji, o peleando con Kiba, o molestando a Shikamaru, o yendo detrás de Sakura. Era absolutamente incapaz de concentrarse con tanta gente a su alrededor.  
  
Pero ahí sólo estaban Sasuke y él. Y vio claramente que éste no  _lanzó_  el kunai con la fuerza de toda la mano, si no que lo soltó suavemente, sin añadir más impulso del necesario. El arma sobrevoló el claro y se clavó limpiamente en el árbol.  
  
Ahora, una cosa era verla y otra hacerla. Probó a hacerlo de esa manera una vez. Falló. Comprendió que el hábito estaba demasiado arraigado en él como para que saliera bien a la primera. Pero, si por algo era conocido Naruto además de su afán de atención, era por su tenacidad. Y Sasuke estaba a punto de ver por qué.  
  
Horas después, Sasuke estaba al límite. Había hecho sus ejercicios de puntería, taijutsu, e incluso se había acercado a un arrollo cercano a entrenar sus técnicas de fuego. Cerca de él, Naruto, inagotable, seguía lanzando y recogiendo, lanzando y recogiendo.  
  
En ese momento, y por primera vez en todo el día, tres kunais seguidos dieron en la diana (o muy cerca de ella, al menos).   
  
Se sentó en el suelo, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Y giró la cabeza, demasiado cansado para plantearse a quién iba a dirigirse.  
  
Por un segundo, pareció que la mirada ligeramente orgullosa de Sasuke, que lo había visto todo, y la feliz de Naruto se iban a cruzar, hasta que el Uchiha se dio cuenta y optó por seguir su entrenamiento, dando la espalda al rubio.  
  
Una mezcla de decepción y alivio pasó por el rostro de Naruto al darse cuenta de que no le había visto, pero se repuso al momento. Se levantó, decidiendo que ya era suficiente por ese día.  
  
\- Por fin te vas – le dijo Sasuke, mirándole de reojo.  
  
Aunque usó tono enfadado, no era porque realmente lo sintiera.  
  
\- Bastardo, un día te superaré, ya lo verás. Yo seré el Sexto Hokage, ¡no lo olvides!  
  
\- Sí, claro – y se volvió, sin mirarle ni una vez más.   
  
Naruto cogió lo que suponía que era el rumbo correcto a Konoha, saltando entre los árboles. Ya sin nadie que le viera, una sonrisa cansada iluminaba sus ojos azules, mientras pensaba en el provechoso entrenamiento de ese día.   
  
Sólo cuando llegó a Konoha recordó que no había comido.  
  
Sasuke, por su parte, se dejó caer en el mullido suelo del claro en cuanto dejó de oír los saltos de Naruto (no era complicado, las ramas se quejaban por la excesiva presión que el rubio hacía en ellos), tumbado y mirando sin ver realmente el rojizo cielo que se extendía sobre él.  
  
Mostraba una inusual y pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nadie había visto (ni vería) en mucho tiempo.  
  
Ambos, por una vez en mucho tiempo, sentían algo parecido a no estar solos en el mundo. Y no era una sensación usual en ellos.


End file.
